Ô Nuit d'Agonie
by Rey Blyth
Summary: C'est un one-shot réalisé avec comme thème la chanson 'sonne le clairon' de Bryan Adams, avec comme contexte l'ultime combat, aux yeux d'un homme qui veux mourrir car son amour est mort. C'est un UA univers alternatif car j'ai modifié l'histoire en ma f


_**Titre :**__Ô__ Nuit d'Agonie_

_**Auteur :**__ Rey Blyth_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas._

_**Résumé :**__ C'est un one-shot réalisé avec comme thème la chanson ''sonne le clairon'' de Bryan Adams, avec comme contexte l'ultime combat, aux yeux d'un homme qui veux mourrir car son amour est mort. C'est un UA (univers alternatif) car j'ai modifié l'histoire en ma faveur Oh ! c'est un Slash... OOC_

_**Ô**__** Nuit d'Agonie**_

_Le froid semblait venir de partout comme si l'hiver __é__tait d__é__j__à__ la. Mais ce ne pouvait pas __ê__tre l'hiver parce qu'il le savait c'__é__tait __sa_ fête bientôt et que cette fameuse fête était en août, impossible qu'il y neige. Et pourtant il voyait des points blancs et le froid l'envahissait. Avait-il jamais eu chaud? Si, dans _ses_ bras, mais il y avait 5 ans qu'_il_ n'était plus, _il_ s'était fait enlevé quelques semaines à peine après son retour. Il était revenu pour_ lui_, _il_ l'avait convaincu de revenir. A quoi ressemblais donc _son_ visage déjà? Les traits étaient un peu flous, comme un dessin qui aurait passé sous la pluie, brouillée… Peu importait maintenant, il _le_ reverrait sous peu… Ou peut-être pas? Et si s'était cela sa mort, son enfer pour ses pêchers? La solitude et le froid éternel? Ah, comme lui manquait leurs étreintes fougueuses. De toute façon peu de gens le regretteraient, il avait accompli son destin, il avait suivi son nîndo (1). Maintenant, il pouvait mourir désormais. Ils ne perdaient rien il était brisé depuis trop longtemps.

_Sonnes le clairon_

_Pour moi s'il te plait_

_Au fil des saisons_

_N'oublis jamais comme j'__é__tais_

Comment oublier que c'est à _lui_ que je dois ma vie? Ils savaient que je devais être surveillé, pour qu'on ne m'enlève pas. _Il_ devait s'imposer comme appât, si jamais on me cherchait pour m'utiliser, pour utiliser ma puissance et pour mon sang si réputé. J'étais sur le point de me faire prendre quand _il_ s'est interposé avec toute _sa_ verve et _son_ courage. Les autres ninjas de Konoha mon traîné avec eux tandis que _lui_ restait la, seul face aux pire créatures du monde. Selon la légende, car oui, _il_ est devenu une légende, _il_ se serait battu contre une dizaine des plus grands criminels de rang S et les aurait tous tuer, on a d'ailleurs retrouvé huit cadavres et une traîné de sang allant vers la rivière avec des traces de luttes, toujours selon la légende _il_ se serait noyé après avoir éliminé le dernier criminel et ayant trop épuisé _son_ chakra, se laissa mourir dans la rivière, fier du devoir accomplis… Je ne le crois pas, je pense qu'_il_ s'est battu jusqu'au bout, _il_ a toujours été un combattant. Mon bel ange je vais bientôt _te_ suivre, j'entends les cris de victoire, nous avons gagné. Enfin, ils ont gagné, moi, je suis en train de perdre et cela ne me dérange nullement.

_Pour moi c'est la fin_

_Je suis fatigu__é_

_Je ne suis plus rien_

_Rien qu'un c__œ__ur bless__é_

Quand l'on s'est vu la première fois, ma famille comme toutes les autres m'a dit de me tenir loin de _toi_, que _tu_ portais malheur… Encore aujourd'hui je ne comprends pas, _tu_ m'as raconté _ton_ histoire et j'ai trouvé stupide le peuple de Konoha, pis encore je les ai méprisés longtemps et encore aujourd'hui je les blâme de _ta_ mort, de _ta_ témérité. Sans eux _tu_ n'aurais pas eu à vouloir prouver _ta_ valeur, si seulement une âme charitable _t'_avait adopté quand _tu_ étais bébé, rien de tout cela serai arrivé. _Tu_ serais en train de vivre. Je me blâme tout autant, si je ne _t'_avais pas laissé m'aimer, peut-être m'aurais-_tu_ laissé être tué? Mais, ma vie aurait-elle valu la peine sans _ton_ amour? Je n'avais qu'un seul but, tuer ma propre chair, mon frère Itachi Uchiwa, mais grâce a _toi _mon univers a prix un nouveau sens, je _t'_étais entièrement dévoué, corps, âme et cœur….. Je le suis toujours, mais _toi, toi_ bel ange ou es-_tu_ ? Qu'est-ce ? J'entends de nouveaux cris les Ninjas du village caché de la Feuille on peut-être vaincu ceux de mon frère, mais il leurs reste Orochimaru. J'étais le seul ayant un peu de chance face a lui, mais _lui_, mon amour l'aurait battu a plat de couture ! Malheureusement, pour les gens de la Feuille et heureusement pour Orochimaru, _il_ n'est plus et moi non plus, ca ne tardera plus beaucoup je le sens……

_Rien qu'un soldat_

_Qui n'ait livr__é__ son ultime combat_

_Jusqu'au dernier soupir_

_Emm__è__nes-moi_

_Laisses-moi mourir_

Je vois, je les vois. Sakura et Ino courent vers moi, elles ont remarqué que j'étais au sol. Ino est couverte de sang, mais pas le sien et Sakura a plusieurs écorchures sur les bras et une entaille plus profonde à la joue droite, le sang perle un peu ça laissera une vilaine cicatrice, mais elle n'a rien de grave… Ensembles, elles me traînent, m'éloignant ainsi du danger et loin du cadavre de mon frère. Ino s'éloigne très vite. Je vois de loin le champ de bataille, Shikamaru donne des ordres a tout le monde, Choji obéis en avalant une barre de chocolat (2), Neji et Shino en duo, superbe duo comme moi et toi… Ensuite, je vois Iruka. Ce cher professeur, je crois que sans Tsunade-sama (3), il n'aurait pas survécu longtemps après ta mort. Pour lui, c'était comme si sa propre chaire venait de mourir… Sans parlé de Kakashi-sensai ! Je sais qu'il m'a toujours privilégié face a toi, mais il t'aimait beaucoup, j'étais comme le fils qu'il n'avait pas encore eu, mais tu restais son élève adoré, le plus enthousiasme. Et Kiba, le seul a avoir rugi comme le demeuré qu'il est lorsqu'il a apprit ta mort / disparition, en fait il a été le dernier a l'apprendre et il a dit très exactement, faut croire que ça m'a marqué : Cet enfoiré n'a pas pu crever, je ne me suis pas encore vengé de sa stupide attaque ! Mort subite (4) je vais aller lui sonné les cloches a lui ! Sa femme, Hinata a failli le tuer je crois. Hinata qui justement se dirige vers moi, Ino est allé la chercher, car avec Sakura, elles sont les meilleures medic-nin (5).

MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI CREVER À LA FIN ! Je hurle, fatigué de leurs bonnes intentions.

Tais-toi, me répondit sèchement Hinata, Tu perds trop de sang, c'est urgent.

Laisses-moi _le_ rejoindre, laisses-moi mourir, laisses-moi aller là ou je pourrais ne plus vouloir mourir dès que je me réveille le matin s'il te plais Hinata, s'il te plais laisses-moi mourir…

Je sanglote faiblement, je suis faible… Mais je souffre trop, je ne désire que la mort…

_Sonnes le clairon_

_Dis leur que je pars_

_Mais les chemins d'antan_

_Ne m__è__nes plus nulle part_

Ah ! Comme les souvenirs affluent, notre premier baiser… Involontaire suremant mais le premier, _tu_ me dévisageais et quelqu'un _t'_as déséquilibré et _tes _lèvres sont venues à la rencontre des miennes. Doux souvenirs sous les couvertures, la douceur de _ta_ peau et son parfum enivrant…. Le velouté de_ tes_ lèvres, l'azur pur de _tes_ yeux, _tes_ cheveux couleur du blé mur dans les champs, l'or de _ton_ cœur ou nulle laideur ne résidait (6)… _Ton_ enthousiasme, cette envie de vivre si immense, comme si les séquelles de la mort du corps du Démon résidaient dans _ton _esprit. _Tu_ vivais comme un cheval au galop dans les prairies sauvage de la vie. Mais je tout cela n'a plus de sens, je le sais. Sans _toi,_ que suis-je ? Un homme en deuil, un homme détruit, la moitié de quelque chose… Les chemins d'autrefois ne mène nulle part, le vide est la, il ne me reste plus qu'a laisser ce froid me prendre. Qui sait si la mort n'est pas préférable a la vie ? Nul n'est jamais revenu pour nous le dire… Même pas _toi _mon ange.

_Et sans lumi__è__re _

_J'ai peur de tomber_

_Au c__œ__ur de la nuit_

_De m'en all__é__, la vie, de m'en all__é_

Je sais que Hinata et Sakura sont en train de me guérir, mais j'entends aussi des hurlements du monstre et je sens sa puissance. J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne me chercher et me prendre mon corps, que sa marque démoniaque ne reprend le dessus. J'ai peur d'aimer à nouveau les ténèbres, comme autrefois, comme avant mon amour…. JE VEUX CREVER !! Mais nul ne m'entend, et les combats continuent, et je continu a avoir peur… Je ne supporte pas l'attente. Il faut que je pense à autre chose…. La nuit, oui la nuit est claire, car se soir c'est la pleine lune et les étoiles brillent au firmament comme _tes_ yeeux quand _tu_ jouissais entre mes bras. Oui, ce sentiment de chaleur et de bonheur, si doux, si bon. Et le soir où pour la première fois où nous nous sommes donné l'un à l'autre. Quand nos chakras ce sont mélangé lors de notre apothéose, nous étions enfin un. Et _tu_ m'as murmuré _: nous sommes un a jamais, peu importe le temps, la s__é__paration, ou la mort, nous sommes un._ J'ai senti tellement de choses, cette nuit là, tant de choses… Personne n'a su pour nous, mais nous avions préféré cela.

_Mais loin l__à__-bas_

_Quelque part dans le ciel_

_Une voix m'appelle_

_N'oublis pas qui tu es_

Le silence assourdi le champ de bataille, un homme se tien devant Orochimaru, l'étranger s'avance et lui propose semble-t-il un défi, pauvre fou ! Il mourra en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire son propre nom. Qu'est-ce ? Qu'est-ce ? C'est impossible ! Ce chakra est mort avec la personne que j'aime, impossible et pourtant vrai. Il est vivant, je me remets a pleurer, mais de joie cette fois… Il est la enfin ! Pauvre Oro, il l'aura bien cherché, mon ange va le mettre en petits morceaux… Oui, c'est sûr, nul ne peut rien contre les morts et mon ange est immortel parmi les créatures rampantes que nous sommes, nous pauvres mortels nous nous inclinons devant l'éblouissante beauté de l'Immortel qu'il est devenu… Ô mon ange destructeur du mal, viendras-tu me chercher après avoir libéré du mal notre monde ? Oui, tu viendras me chercher, je le sens. Je te vois lancer de puissant Justu (7), comme tu sembles avoir changé, je ne pense pas que les autres t'aient reconnu. Je suis le seul a avoir été aussi intime avec toi pour savoir tout de toi, je sais aussi que tu vaincras…

_Si tu perds espoir_

_Ton courage va retomber_

_Rel__è__ves-toi ce soir_

_N'oublis pas qui tu es_

Sakura et Hinata en on fini avec moi, elles ne peuvent rien faire de plus. Le monde semble s'être figer, tout les combats se sont arrêter, sauf le tien. Je me sens bien, je me sens tellement bien, car tu es enfin là, tu es revenu et tu m'amèneras vers le voile, celui qui mène dans l'autre monde, celui des morts, celui de la vie éternelle. Votre combat semble de plus en plus violant, tu l'as blessé à plusieurs reprise, mais lui il n'a pas pu te toucher, c'est normal, tu es immatérielle. Cette fois-ci tu l'auras, mais il te refait le coup de la langue de serpent et par tout les shiningamis (8) ! Tu saignes ! Tu es vraiment là ! Tu n'es pas mort, tu reviens enfin pour nous, pour moi. Comme tu l'as promis, tu me l'avais dit, que tu reviendrais peu importe le temps ou les efforts, tu me reviendrais plus fort et toujours à moi, mon amour. Chaque coup que tu lui portes, tu lui fais payer notre souffrance, notre douleur, notre séparation forcée. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je trouve la force de me relever, comme tout les autres, je regarde ce combat, mais j'en connais déjà la fin. Je me déplace lentement, avec l'aide de Sakura, pour me rapprocher, tu es sur le point de l'achever.

_L__è__ves-toi soldat_

_Il reste encore un combat_

_Que tu dois gagner_

_Oui pour la libert__é__ !_

C'est fait, tu l'as tuer, il ne gâchera plus aucune vie. Lorsque tu te retourne, je ne suis qu'à un mètre, ton visage si sombre s'éclaire et tes yeux si magnifiques s'illuminent.

Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout ce temps baka ? Tu es en retard ! Je hausse un sourcil provocateur.

Un héro se doit de se faire désirer mon cher Sasuke ! Il me fait un de ses sourires à faire craquer n'importe qui.

Mon coeur s'allège, je me sens libéré des fers qui me retenaient prisonnier. Je t'aime, mon ange et je vais le leurs montrer à tout ces vieux chnocks du conseil !

Je suis parfaitement au courant. Lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Il se rapproche, si près que je n'ai presque pas a bouger pour l'embrasser avec toute mon âme et ma passion. Il me serre fort dans ses bras, t'en pis pour le reste du monde, il est à moi comme je suis à lui. Lorsqu'il se détache de moi, il me murmure, alors que le silence règne sur le champs de bataille.

Je t'aime, mon amour.

Moi aussi, je t'aime, Naruto.

**FIN**

1 - Pour ceux qui savent pas nîndo destiné !

2 - On ne se refais pas

3 - Franchement, je ne voyais pas avec qui le casé et il me fallait quelques couples hétéro non ?

4 - Je sais pas si s'est dans l'Anime, mais c'est dans le manga numéro 12 ou 13, mais quand je l'ai lu il m'a fallu 3 re-lectures pour pouvoir lire sans crevé de rire

5 - Ça s'écrit comme ça ?? Pas sur en tout cas !

6 - Sauf Kyuubi, mais lui il est dans le bedon fak c'est pas pareil !

7 - Pas sur de se que c'est exactement, mais j'ai une bonne idée :P

8- Shiningami dieu ou deésse ou ange de la mort


End file.
